devastation_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules and Regulations for Character Profiles
Rules and Regulations Summary: Whenever a profile is made it usually starts with a Summary so naturally this has to be a requirement. Appearance and Personality of the characters: All the characters are required to include this as it gives more meaning to the character Powers and Stats: Explaining your characters powers and abilities is always important as this is a VS wiki. All the stats given below should be filled out. Tier: Name: Gender: Origin: Classification: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks and Techniques: Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’ powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. Others: While this isn't all that much important its still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past have included them. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Keys: If your characters have multiple Tiers or multiples stats on their DC, Durability or Speed. This is a requirement. Additional/Optional Stats: Whether you include these or not it's your choice Forms: If the Character has different forms and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Equipment: Similar to forms if your character has any notable weapons and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Personal Statistics: While I do want this to be a requirement it may restrict the creation of certain characters so it’s optional. If you do want to include them however then you can do so, the following given below should be filled out. Date of Birth: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Status: Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: You can include others besides these as well if ya want. Pictures: This isn't a requirement but it makes the profile look better so you can add them if ya want. Finally you can include other additional stats besides the ones I've stated if ya want. Rules and Regulations for Characters in the Tier 1 rating 1) Proper format and description (The ones mentioned above). The page should be over 15,000 bytes with information (preferably about their powers and abilities) not with pics. If they don't meet this requirement they will be deleted. 2) Inserting things like " Destructive Capacity: High Hyperverse Level+ (fought on par with Elder God Demonbane)" is not allowed. This is supposed to be a wiki for original so I ask ya guys to please keep it original please. 3) The dimensional state of the character should be properly stated. 4) Proper feats for their DC, Speed, etc. Minimum is 1 feats max is 100... 5) Finally you can make an unlimited amount of characters as long as they meet these requirements. Rules and Regulations for Joke Characters Don't make them here Note: The current rules are incomplete. Category:Important Category:Content Category:Rules and Regulations